


Chances

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Rare Pairings, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Vader can feel his Admiral's turmoil. He's determined to find out why.





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laivaaja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laivaaja/gifts).



“General Veers,” 

“You called for me, my Lord?” Maximilian Veers hadn’t expected to be summoned by the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy. Usually, when officers were summoned to the Sith Lord’s chambers there tended to be very asphyxiating results. 

The Dark Lord turned to face Veers, his hands folded behind him. There was something about his CO that was off. Veers couldn’t place what it was- maybe it was his stance? The way he held himself? 

“Admiral Piett has been different as of late, do you know why?” 

Veers self-aimed fear switched faster than a TIE spinning on its side. Now he was afraid that the one Officer everyone assumed would live to see a commission past Lord Vader would be on the bad end of his CO’s force choke. 

“Fear not, General. I have no plan on terminating the Admiral.” He can read minds, you idiot!

“However, even if his work has not decreased in productivity, his emotional state is clearly different within the Force. As his companion do you know what troubles him?”

Lord Vader easily felt the General’s fear turn to rage- not directed at the Dark Lord but somewhere else. On someone else. It was a protective anger, like the anger a once Anakin Skywalker had felt when his friends were threatened and hurt. 

“Yes, my Lord. It- well,” Veers looked away, readjusting his weight. The topic obviously not one usually discussed with a SO. 

“Continue, Veers.” 

Knowing full well that the man’s patience was well near its end, Veers explained, 

“Back in the Academy, Firmus started dating a fellow student in the Officer program. They were on and off but last week the officer decided that” here, Veers anger rose again. The reason behind the apparent breakup aggravating to the Hero of Hoth. 

“He decided that Firmus wasn’t good enough for him, because he couldn’t provide an heir.” 

Was he not aware of Piett’s high rank within the Imperial Navy? The General’s rage was becoming more and more understanding to the sith lord.  
A light nudge in his mind helped calm Vader’s mind. While he was somewhat planning to find this fool to hurt Piett for such idiotic reasons, the tug on his bond with Luke reminded him that neither Luke nor Piett would be very happy with Vader destroying and torturing the mysterious officer. 

“Thank you, General. Dismissed.” The general bowed and left, obviously shocked from being thanked by Vader of all people. 

‘Are you okay? I just felt you get really mad- well more than normal.’ Luke’s voice was soft in his hand, softer than he’d ever heard it in person. His son’s bright presence soothing to Vader’s raging psyche. 

‘All is well, my son. I simply learned something displeasing.’

Luke hummed through their bond for a moment before hesitatingly asking if it was about the infamous Admiral who had lived longer than any other CO on the Executor. 

When Vader didn’t reply, though the shock Luke likely felt was an answer.

‘You could always tell him, you know. I think you’d make each other happy.’

‘Perhaps, my son. Perhaps.’

**Author's Note:**

> So there's gonna be a part two but I'm running late for class so here's the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be soon. Also fun fact I've never written Veers before, or written Vader romantically interested in anyone beside Luke so there's that.
> 
> EDIT 12/11/17 There was going to be a chapter two but IDK its just not happening so if something else happens I'll add it but don't expect it. Sorry Laivajaa -hides face in shame-


End file.
